Electronic devices generally include a variety of different display and cover components, including front and back glasses (or cover glasses), display windows, touch screens, track pads, camera lenses and covers, and other internal and external components for which optical properties, strength and durability are design issues. In use, these components are subject to a wide range of environmental and operational effects, including shock, impact, scratching, and temperature and pressure extremes.
These effects raise a number of design and engineering considerations, particularly for cover glass and display components in which performance and operational range are limited by environmental factors. These considerations include stress and strain resistance, machinability, temperature stability, and other properties such as electrical resistance, thermal conductivity, and magnetic permeability. As a result, there is a need for improved cover glass and display components that address these considerations without suffering the limitations of the prior art, while providing impact and shock resistance across a broad range of environmental and operational conditions.